A Lesson in Archery
by DowntonDreamer
Summary: It wasn't just Mia who needed help with her archery ;) One shot drabble based on that scene from the movie.


_A/N: I am sure by now you would all know about Garry Marshall passing away? And I am sure that you would all know that he was a wonderful director who brought us the amazing Princess Diaries movies, and if it wasn't for him introducing us to the wonderful pairing of Clarisse and Joseph, none of us would be here now, reading and enjoying fan fiction about our favourite couple, would we?_

 _I just wanna say Rest in Peace, Garry Marshall, and thank you for giving us Clarisse and Joseph._

 _Now, this is just a little drabble that I put together, and yep you have probably already guessed from the title that its based on the archery scene between Nick and Mia._

 _Please Enjoy!_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

Standing in the doorway leading to Joseph's office, Clarisse clasped her hands together and watched him closely a moment before speaking. "Tell me it isn't true, please tell me it isn't?" She asked as he raised his head, looking across at her as she searched his face desperately.

"I'm afraid I can't," Joseph answered with a shake of his head and stood to his feet "I wish I could."

Sighing, she slowly made her way inside and closed the door behind herself before turning back to Joseph. "But with Lord Devereaux, again?" She exclaimed in desperation while putting her hand up to rub over her forehead. "What was they caught doing this time?"

"Yes, they were out in the grounds. Mia was having another archery lesson when Nicholas appeared and while they talked, Lilly distracted Andrew," Joseph began to explain as Clarisse lowered her hand and looked over at him, watching.

"You mean to tell me that they was all out there together? Including Andrew?" Clarisse asked and watched as he nodded.

"Yes, but luckily for Mia, Andrew didn't see Nicolas, because Lilly, at Mia's request distracted him. He took her to meet his parents so Mia and Nicolas could talk, and he helped her with the archery lesson." He answered and watched as she slowly made her way over to the window.

"And who saw them?" Clarisse asked a moment later, while staring out the window.

"Lional," at that she turned her head towards him "and her ladies maids."

"Her maids?" She said, more concerned that they know.

"Yes, her maids." He nodded and watched as she looked back out the window. "They were out there with her, ready with the fire extinguishers, when Nicholas came along. They watched them a moment before turning to give them some privacy when things started to get a bit intimate between them, but then Lionel appeared and they went their separate ways." Joseph answered, watching her.

Turning to him as she sighed "well, if they know then I'm sure the whole of the palace knows about it by now." She exclaimed.

"Not necessarily, I have already talked with them about this, so they know the importance of keeping quiet." He said softly.

"Alright, thank you, Joseph," she said while looking over at him.

"You are welcome, but you should know that, that 'lesson' paid off, he helped her shoot the arrow through the ceremonial bullseye ring." He smiled as she stared across at him.

"You mean she actually done it?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes she did," he nodded.

"Well it's about time," she exclaimed "she's had enough lessons after all. I just wish it hadn't been him that helped her." She said while looking back out the window.

"That is true, I wish that too. But Clarisse?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking across at him.

"Does that not remind you of anything, or of anyone?" He smirked as she averted her gaze away momentarily before looking back at him and smiling.

 _Standing back, Joseph stood guard and watched as Clarisse shot arrow after arrow, trying to get it through the makeshift ring that they had set up for her. In just one week her and her husband would be crowned King and Queen, when on the eve of their coronation to fulfil one Genovian tradition they must shoot a flaming arrow through a ceremonial ring. Prince Rupert had mastered archery long ago, but Princess Clarisse couldn't quite get the hang of it, even after many lessons she still couldn't get it through the ring. And time was now running out._

 _"You keep practicing, I will return in a few moments." Said her teacher before he headed back to the Palace._

 _Watching him walk away a moment before turning back to the arrows, and taking one she prepared it and aimed. Concentrating as hard as she could before releasing it, only for it to miss once again. Stamping her foot with a little growl, she was getting annoyed but had no choice to carry on. So grabbing another arrow, she followed the same routine before aiming, releasing and missing._

 _"Would you like some help?" Came a voice from behind her, causing her to jump "I'm sorry, Princess." He said as she turned to him._

 _"Do you know how to do archery?" Clarisse asked as he moved to grab an arrow._

 _"A little, but I might be able to help you." He smiled, handing her the arrow._

 _"Have you been watching, or have you been stood there with your eyes closed?" Gasping, she tried to hide the smirk from her face as she tried to be more serious "have you been sleeping on the job, Mr Joseph?"_

 _"Oh no, it may look like I'm sleeping behind these shades but as a matter of fact I have been keeping a close eye on my subject, it requires all my attention you see." He answered with a smile and watched as she glanced down for a moment before looking back up at him. "Turn around for me, please?" He said, motioning for her to turn around and watched as she turned her back to him "I got to make sure no harm comes to_ _the future Queen, you see?" He said softly while stepping behind her, placing his hand gently on her side. "Relax your body," he whispered._

 _"I am trying," she laughed a little while turning her body slightly to look at him._

 _"I know," he nodded "now relax while taking your stance." He said and watched as she done as he instructed. "Your feet shoulder width apart, standing upright without tension." He said while checking "perfect," he smiled "now nock your arrow."_

 _"Ok." She smiled while pointing the bow towards the ground, preparing the arrow._

 _"Perfect." He smiled as she raised her arms and aimed the arrow at the makeshift ring "now, draw the arrow." He whispered and watched as she done as she was told. Putting one hand up onto hers holding the bow "relax this hand," he whispered while putting his other hand up onto her shoulder "and relax this shoulder," he said softly, running his hand over her arm, pushing down gently as she began to relax "and touch your hand to the corner of your mouth." He whispered, unable to look away._

 _"What now?" Clarisse asked softly after several seconds of silence._

 _"Sorry," he answered softly and cleared his throat. "Breathe in," he whispered, watching her "and release." He said, unable to take his eyes from her as she released the arrow, it was only when she gasped he came out of his day dream and back to reality that he realised she was jumping up and down in excitement._

 _"I done it, it actually went through the ring. Oh my goodness, thank you so much." She exclaimed and hugged him._

 _"Oh it was nothing," he smiled and watched as she stepped back to look up into his eyes where they both fell silent for a moment._

 _"Alright, I'm back." Exclaimed the teacher, catching sight of the arrow in the target behind the ring. "You done it?" He asked, hurrying over to inspect the target._

 _"I did," Clarisse nodded, still looking up into Joseph's eyes "thank you." She whispered and quickly kissed his cheek before turning to the teacher as he made his way back over to them._

"Yes," she nodded as he moved to stand in front of her "yes it does." She smiled and put her arms up, wrapping them around his shoulders as he stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I thought you would remember sooner or later," he smiled while looking into her eyes "so you can't really be mad at her, because, like I have always said, she is just like her grandmother."

"Yes, she is." She smiled and looked into his eyes as he ran his hands slowly up her back, causing her to bite her lip and turn her head to the side.

Smiling, Joseph lent closer and kissed the side of her head as she giggled.

 _ **The End.**_

 **x-X-x-X-x**

 _I really do hope that you enjoyed it and it's worth a review or two? And as always, thanks for reading :) I appreciate the support!_

 _Thank you :) x_


End file.
